Conducted electrical weapons (CEW) utilize a lithium energy cell based power supply. TASER-brand CEWs include, for example, a “digital power magazine” (DPM) or tactical performance power magazine (TPPM) incorporating multiple lithium batteries and related circuitry.
Routine evaluation of energy cell performance characteristics is required to verify that the CEW's energy cell and core electronics are properly functioning. Energy cells are replaced when battery degradation exceeds a threshold level. Many energy cells are disposable (non-rechargeable) and accurate evaluation of energy cell performance characteristics is critical to avoid waste.
The Taser-brand DPM is a proprietary product and the manufacturer offers no external means to evaluate the DPM condition. The DPM is evaluated only through on-board diagnostics of the CEW. This requires that the DPM be inserted into the CEW and the CEW is then powered up prior to the test. This test protocol is both time consuming and cumbersome.
Routine, though crude, “spark tests” are prescribed to evaluate energy cell performance. Such tests rely on an individual operator's ability to audibly detect “any unusual spark rates” over the course of the spark test. The operator's ability to audibly detect any unusual spark rates is highly subjective and therefore more empirical means to detect changes in CEW spark pulse rate is needed.